


Жертвы и жертвователи

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Жертвы и жертвователи

Как говаривал его хороший товарищ, ныне покойник, на свете есть две худшие вещи: ждать и догонять. И Димас в этом вопросе был с ним полностью согласен. Если бы они сумели найти согласие и в других вопросах, Кос был бы жив. Но то, как говорится, была совсем другая история. 

Эта же линия повествования (если продолжить выражаться высокопарно), которая привела Димаса в спально-промышленный район и заставила сидеть в машине, дожидаясь нужного человека, была связана с неким проектом. По бумагам все выходило красиво: у города выкупалось аварийное помещение и с помощью привлечения иностранного капитала превращалось в ухоженное и прибыльное место. По сути тоже выходило неплохо: Димас выкупал за копейки через подставных лиц огромное и вполне приличное по состоянию помещение в населенном районе и устраивал там бизнес. 

Дело оставалось за малым: ему, Димасу, собственными глазами убедиться в том, что помещение пригодно, а Чулкину — выселить в никуда детскую библиотеку под предлогом капитального ремонта аварийного помещения. 

Но утренняя встреча у Димаса сорвалась, и на место встречи с Чулкиным он приехал за час до оговоренного времени. Дозвониться чиновнику не получилось — тот, как и предупреждал, был на совещании. И Димас вынужден был заниматься тем самым ненавистным — ждать. 

Но хватило его ненадолго. И через несколько минут ожидания, показавшихся бесконечными, Димас решил пойти осмотреть помещение самостоятельно. В конце концов, в кабинет мэра он входил без стука, начальник полиции неизменно встречал его в полупоклоне — что ему будет стоить поставить на место нескольких полоумных бабок? 

К тому же без Чулкина Димас чувствовал себя более свободно. Можно было и качественно послать, и нормально выматериться, и спокойно осмотреть помещение без посторонних глаз и вежливых одергиваний. 

А еще был отдельный, личный момент. Димас библиотеки никогда не любил. Это тянулось еще с детства, когда их всем классом загоняли в узкие, душные залы ДК, где злые тетки истошно кричали со всех сторон: «Молчать! Руками не трогать! И зачем вас сюда водят? Кто тебе, дебилу, книгу даст?». Да и учился Димас абы как, так что стимула посещать библиотеку у него не было. И теперь ему хотелось зайти туда уже не сопливым первоклашкой, не ершистым учеником средних классов — а спокойным, уверенным в себе мужчиной, облеченным силой и наделенным властью. Что бы там ни думали себе эти сраные библиотекарши, вопрос решен, и это он, Димас, уже хозяин в этом помещении, и это они у него, а не он у них в гостях. 

Пожалуй, Димас был бы рад, если бы кто-то из этих престарелых куриц открыл на него хлебало — уж он не стал бы молчать и сдерживаться! Ой, он бы рассказал, что можно и нужно трогать, как и куда заходить! 

Подгоняемый такими мыслями, Димас вылез из машины, щелкнул сигнализацию и, насвистывая, пошел инспектировать свое будущее имущество. 

Входные двери в библиотеку были высокие, узкие, деревянные. Сразу за ними шел небольшой темный холл, по бокам от которого стояли светлые, но тоже довольно высокие двери. Запах в помещении был специфически библиотечный — тяжелый, пыльный, сладковатый. 

Осмотрев холл и оставшись довольным увиденным, Димас наугад толкнул правую дверь и попал в еще одну небольшую темную комнату, заставленную стеллажами с книгами. Пыльный сладкий запах тут только усилился. Свет шел от нескольких люстр, висевших у самого потолка, и настольной лампы, стоявшей на конторке. Два небольших окна были почти полностью скрыты за домашними цветами. Людей не было видно.

Димас оторвал листик у цветка, повыглядывал в окно и взял с ближайшего стеллажа книгу. 

— Книги без разрешения брать запрещено! — резкий, приказом прозвучавший голос застал Димаса врасплох. Он вздрогнул и выронил книгу. 

— И бросать книги не разрешается, — легкими, неслышными шагами из-за стеллажа вышла невысокая, плотная женщина. 

Ошибиться в ее принадлежности было сложно. Она выглядела как типичная библиотекарша: немолодая, полноватая, в темном костюме с длинной юбкой и закрученными в узел темными волосами. 

— И переобувка ваша где? — все так же строго уточнила она. 

Но время ее торжества ушло. Димас успел прийти в себя и даже мысленно выругаться: так растеряться из-за встречи с обычной теткой! Он же не сопляк какой-то: столько за спиной стрелок и важных переговоров! 

— Чё надо? — громко, с интонацией «не влезай — убьет» спросил Димас. 

— Тихо должно быть в библиотеке, — ответила тетка. — Тон не выше среднего, пожалуйста, — мягко добавила она. — Я доступно объясняю? — что-то в ее глаза мигнуло искристое, странное. 

— Ты с чего взяла, коза, что мне можно что-то указывать? — еще громче сказал Димас. — Кто тебе это сказал? 

Димас был рад, что пришел сюда без Чулкина. При том надо было вести себя спокойно — а тут, без свидетелей, можно и в табло заехать. Как ни крути, даже в самом худшем случае будет ее слово против его слова. А уж найти судью, который скажет о том, что истеричная дура просто захотела стрясти денег с удачливого бизнесмена, не составит труда. Он, Димас, всех судей не только города и района, но и области знает и вот где держит! 

— Вон на плакатике все красиво написано и даже в картинках нарисовано, кто еще читать не приловчился, — все так же мягко ответила библиотекарша. 

Димон так и не понял, тупит она или нарывается, но ему понравилось. Сердце застучало чаще, кровь, горячея, побежала по венам быстрее. Почему-то вспомнились боевая молодость и отчаянность, когда за кривое слово в его сторону Димас и собственноручно мог в лес вывезти, не гнушался, в делах чести не трусил и не отступал. 

— Видите? — не переставая улыбаться, уточнила тетка. 

Димас повернулся к плакату, чтобы сорвать его со стены и кинуть библиотекарше в лицо, если не попробовать запихнуть в рот — мол, вот где я видел ваши правила! 

И повернулся спиной к библиотекарше. 

Марье Ивановне хватило десяти секунд вытащить тяжелый ломик из складок юбки и ударить по затылку — оглушить, но даже не рассечь кожу. Потом женщина ловко подхватила подмышки бессознательное тело и потащила в хранилище. 

Она еще с утра поняла, что день будет особенным. Еще когда, собираясь на работу, распахнула шкаф и первым увидела именно этот темно-зеленый костюм — одежду для специальных дней.

Как хорошо, что сегодня среда, день, когда Вероника бегает обедать со своим любовничком Лешей. Будь здесь эта курица, пришлось бы молчать, улыбаться и проглатывать все, что нес этот мужик. А так… Да, нормально поиграть с ним не получится — но хоть как-то, все лучше, чем никак.

Оказавшись в хранилище, Марья Ивановна положила тело под стенкой, а сам отодвинула стеллаж, достала ключ и открыла замаскированную дверцу. Этот потайной лаз она обнаружила много лет назад, еще во время стажировки. 

Когда-то в этом районе располагался завод и череда призаводских помещений. Кто, когда и зачем построил между ними потайные ходы, Марья Ивановна не знала. Хотела (и могла бы, пожалуй, узнать) — но не рискнула привлекать внимание. Услышат — захотят посмотреть, что осталось от старых ходов, и все, прости-прощай убежище. К тому же с каждым прожитым годом причин скрывать находку становилось все больше. 

Марья Ивановна ловко втащила мужика в узкий лаз и выволокла в самый дальний угол помещения. Комнатушка была широкой, с низким потолком. На противоположной от входа стене когда-то располагались ниша и еще одна деревянная дверь. Теперь же там зияла почти до самого верха заваленная битым кирпичом дыра. 

Марья Ивановна включила фонарик и присела над телом. Когда луч света скользнул по лицу, мужик дернулся. Значит, времени осталось мало. 

Из другого потайного кармана-ножен Марья Ивановна вытащила острый длинный нож и присела над незнакомцем. Квадратный, практически без шеи, лысый мужик с неприятным круглым лицом лежал перед ней тряпичной куклой. Марья Ивановна закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, всматриваясь в себя. Что-то колыхнулось, поплыло. 

Марья Ивановна поднесла нож к губам и прошептала прямо в сталь:

— Пролей кровь — царицу уважь. Прими жертву — тьму уславь.

Потом перевернула мужика на спину, разрезала на нем одежду, быстро вывела нужные руны. И, не поднимая глаз от пола, почти побежала к потайной дверце. Ей вслед застонал, приходя в себя, мужик и послышался топот тысячи лапок. Легко было сказать себе, что это крысы, но сложно заставить себя хоть раз остаться и увидеть их своими глазами. Потому что крысы не могут забирать тела полностью — с зубами, одеждой, личными вещами. Или могут? 

Оказавшись в хранилище, Марья Ивановна выдохнула, закрыла дверь и задвинула стеллаж. Ее опытное ухо уже слышало шаги там, в абонементном зале — значит, Вероника уже вернулась. 

Марья Ивановна взяла с полки книгу, чтобы оправдать свой визит в хранилище, и пошла наверх, раздумывая о том, как причудливо иногда сплетаются судьбы. Ей было пять, когда она первый раз вцепилась в волосы двенадцатилетнему хулигану, пинавшему стеллаж с книгами в Первой городской библиотеке. Но только в 25 она обрела в деле священной войны за права библиотеки такого мощного союзника.


End file.
